Lily vs Snowbz
by PititeVampire
Summary: En se réveillant, Lily a une mauvaise impression. Les Maraudeurs y sont forcement liés. OS.


Ce matin-ci, Lily, en se levant, sentit que quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer. Inquiète, elle s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune. Aucun signe des Maraudeurs. Si un événement devait se passer, ils y étaient forcément liés. Attirée par la luminosité du dehors, elle alla regarder par la fenêtre et découvrit avec joie qu'il avait neigé durant la nuit. Heureuse comme une enfant, elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Assis à la table des Gryffondors, Lupin mangeait seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha et prit place près de lui.

_ Bonjour Rémus, tu es tout seul ?

_ Bonjour Lily. Comme tu peux le voir, oui.

_ Où sont les autres ? demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux vers elle et hésita un moment avant de lui répondre.

_ Peter dort toujours. Quant a James et Sirius, je pense que tu ne voudrais pas le savoir.

Elle le savait, ces deux là préparaient encore un mauvais tours. Voyant la préfète de Gryffondor, surnommée amicalement la Tigresse par Sirius, s'énerver en silence, le jeune homme continua néanmoins.

_ En faite, ils sont partis hier soir, après l'apparition des premiers flocons de neige et ne sont pas rentrés de la nuit...

Lily soupira, s'attendant au pire de les part des deux blagueurs, et mangea en compagnie du seul Maraudeurs fréquentables. Les deux amis venaient de finir de manger quand soudain, un grand «Boum» se fit entendre. Puis, un deuxième, et encore un autre, et un autre... Un roulement de tambour assourdissant débuta en ce paisible dimanche matin.

_ Mais d'où ça vient ? fit Lily en se levant.

Elle courut vers le parc de Poudlard, d'où venait le vacarme. Elle se figea sur le pas de la grande porte. Devant elle, une armée de Bonshommes de neige, avec leur carotte en guise de nez, de grosses pierres à la place des yeux, des hauts formes, des écharpes rouges et ors, s'avançait a pas lents avec un groupe de Serpentard flânant près du Lac Noir. Ils faisaient sauter dans leur mains crochues des boules de neige. Puis, sans crier garde, ils commencèrent a les bombarder avec violence. Les pauvres élèves se dispersèrent en criant. Ils avaient beau tenter de s'enfuir, les bonshommes de neige magiques les encerclèrent et frappèrent de nouveau. Regrouper au centre, les pauvres adolescents essayaient tant bien que mal de se protéger. C'est alors que Lily aperçut les deux responsables de cette attaque : assis sur des chaises à porteurs de glace, James Potter et Sirius Black observaient le spectacle, un sourire méchant aux lèvres. Les professeurs de Poudlard, debout à coté de la préfète commencèrent à pester contre ces deux élèves à problème.

_ Fidèles Snowboz ! déclara James en se levant, comme s'il était un roi commandant à ses sujets. Vous connaissez tous votre mission et avaient été créés pour la remplir, même au péril de votre vie. A l'attaque !

D'un geste brusque du bras, il montra les professeurs, tandis que son meilleur ami, dressé de toute sa hauteur, pointait les différents groupes de Serpentards qui assistaient à la scène.

_ CHEFS ! OUI, CHEFS ! répondirent en cœur leurs serviteurs.

Deux bonshommes de neige battirent alors plus fermement une mélodie guerrière de leur tambour tandis que le reste de l'armée courrait vers les victimes désignées par leur chefs. Les professeurs et les élèves pris pour cible n'eurent pas le temps de réagir ou de tirer leur baguette, leurs assaillant étaient déjà sur eux, à les cribler de boules de neige. Des cris s'élevaient de tout les cotés.

_ Nous prenons à présent le contrôle de cette école ! décréta James. Tout ceux qui s'opposeront à nous recevront le châtiment suprême !

_ Soit : être obligé d'avaler toute la réserve de glace de Poudlard, précisa Sirius. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il y en a plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Miam, c'est bon la vanille... et le chocolat est pas mal aussi... En revanche, la fraise est trop chimique et le citron vert est immangeable, tout comme...

_ Patmol, coupa James, l'air désespéré. Tais-toi par pitié...

Tandis que les snowboz capturaient les élèves et les professeurs, Lily, plantée au milieu de la foule, les yeux fermés, essayait de ne pas exploser devant l'imbécillité cognitive de ses deux camarades. Les bonshommes de neige semblaient percevoir sa colère et évitait de s'approcher trop près d'elle. Elle ouvrit soudain les paupières et, le visage impassible, tira sa baguette magique.

_ INCENDIO !

Dans un grésillement assourdissant et des cris de douleur, les centaines de bonshommes de neiges disparurent. Un calme effrayant s'installa et tous fixèrent la préfète, et même les professeurs n'eurent aucune envie de croiser son regard.. Celle-ci s'avança vers les deux fauteurs de troubles, à pas mesurés. James et Sirius, inquiets de la voir si calme, échangèrent un regard anxieux. La jeune fille se planta devant eux et les deux garçons se sentirent obligés de poser pieds et à terre. Debout face à Lily, ils semblaient plus petits que les minimoys.

_ Evans, tu sais.. tenta Siruis.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Plus rapide que l'éclair, la main de la rouquine abattit deux grandes gifles sur leur joues. La douleur les fit grimacer. Ils avaient à présent chacun une belle marque rouge sur le visage.

_ EH ! s'exclama James.

_ Vous deux. Vous allez regretter d'avoir gâché cette belle journée !

Elle leva sa baguette, une expression sadique sur le visage que personne ne lui connaissait. Elle marmonna une formule et l'instant d'après, James et Sirius avaient disparu, ne laissant derrière eux que leurs vêtements. Elle s'en retourna au château, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Dans le hall, le professeur Mcgonagall l'arrêta.

_ Miss Evans, où sont Mr Potter et Mr Black ?

_ Ils ne reviendront pas de si tôt, nous allons enfin pouvoir être tranquille.

La jeune fille reprit son chemin, laissant la directrice de Gryffondor abasourdis par l'attitude désinvolte de sa meilleure élève.

Pendant ce temps là, quelque part au Pôle Nord :

_ Ja-ja-mes... grelotta Sirius, nu sur la banquise. J'ai-ai-ai fro-froid...

_ T-t-tout ç-ç-a, c'e-e-est ta-ta fau-faute ! répliqua James, qui se frictionnait le corps en vain pour se réchauffer. J'au-au-rais pa-pas dû t'é-écou-ter...

_ C'e-est qu-quoi ce-ce-ce tr-truc là-ba-ba-bas ?

Le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction que lui indiquait son ami. Une énorme ours blanc avec ses deux petits oursons avançaient dans leur direction.

_ On-on es-est ma-mal ba-ba-ré-rés !


End file.
